INITIAL 'K'
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Chapter kedua update/ Siapakah dia? /Cover isn't mine/ RnR please?
1. Prologue

**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**INITIAL 'K' © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/General**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble or Prolog?, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**KomugiKing**

**.**

Hanya sebuah fict yang didasari dari rasa suka Taka terhadap pairing ini selain KuraNeon dan sebagai hadiah kepada para readers untuk hari valentine yang bertepatan pada tanggal 14 Februari. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi silahkan membaca.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**INITIAL 'K'**

Lembayung senja menyelimuti langit sore bagai kanvas luas tak terhingga. Di saat itu pula aku hanya menatap kagum sebuah keindahan yang baru kali ini kulihat. Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan ini pertama kalinya? Itu karena aku baru saja melakukan operasi mata yang kemudian dapat membuatku melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Bau ruangan rumah sakit terlalu menusuk hidungku, aku tidak begitu suka bau ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, aku harus masih berada disini sekitar tiga hari lagi sampai mataku benar-benar pulih. Ruangan kamar rumah sakit yang kutempati tidaklah terlalu bagus, biasa saja tapi kurasa sangatlah sepi. Aku disini kesepian, tidak ada yang dapat kuajak berbincang selain suster yang menjaga. Itu saja hanya jika ia sedang masuk ke ruanganku.

_CKLEK_

Pintu kemudian terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok suster kurasa ia akan melakukan _check up_ terhadapku, "Nona Komugi?" suster itu tersenyum kepadaku, dan aku membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Mau _check up_ ya suster?" aku bertanya dengan nada senang, karena hanya disaat seperti ini lah aku tidak merasa kesepian.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi pagi kan nona sudah _check up,_" aku mengerutkan keningku tanda aku bingung.

"Eh? Lalu ada apa suster kesini?" dengan sangat penasaran aku bertanya kepada suster tersebut, mungkin saja ia mau mengobrol denganku atau apa.

"Ini... ada sebuah surat untukmu. Tadi ada pengantar surat yang mengirim surat ini, dan tertanda bahwa surat ini ditunjukkan untuk nona Komugi," ah ternyata bukan ingin mengobrol. Eh? Tapi surat? Dari siapa?

"Benarkah? Wah terima kasih!" setelah aku berterima kasih, suster itu tersenyum dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan aku kembali sendiri di ruanganku.

Aku sangat penasaran dengan surat yang tengah kupegang ini. Surat ini berwarna biru dan di bagian depannya tertulis 'untuk Komugi'. Rasa penasaranku sudah sampai puncaknya, akhirnya dengan hati-hati aku membuka surat itu. Di dalam surat itu terdapat secari kertas putih yang terlipat rapih. Perlahan-lahan kubuka lipatan kertas itu, dan mulai munculah deretan kata yang tertulis rapih.

_Untuk Komugi _

_Apakah operasimu berhasil? Jika iya pasti sekarang kau sedang membaca surat ini. Aku mengirimkan surat ini sebagai ganti ucapan selamat atas dirimu yang akhirnya bisa melihat kembali. Aku sangat senang saat mendengar berita tentang keberhasilan operasimu._

_Oh ya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya... aku menyukaimu. Mungkin kau bisa saja menganggapmu hanya sebatas pengagum rahasia. Tapi aku bukan hanya sebatas itu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang perasaan itu tetap ada. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan kau dapat melihatku seutuhnya..._

_Sekali lagi selamat ya! Dan... aku mencintaimu._

_Salam,  
'K'_

Tidak kuasa aku menahan air mata haru, sangat tidak kusangka bahwa ada seseorang yang menyukaiku. Dan dia kini mengirimkan surat untuk mengucapkan selamat terhadapku. Apakah dia pangeranku? Ah tidak-tidak aku terlalu berkhayal. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap senang, ternyata ada seseorang yang mencintaiku. Terima kasih untuk si 'K' yang mengirim surat ini.

Kemudian aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela yang menampilkan apiknya lagit malam yang kelam. _Netra_ku menerawang jauh, dalam hati aku berharap aku dapat segera bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebut dirinya 'K' itu. Aku sungguh sangat penasaran seperti apa dia itu sebenarnya. Mungkin dia adalah benang merah yang terulur untukku? Entahlah hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab itu. Di sini aku hanya bisa beraharap dan berharap.

.

.

.

_Owari or Matta ne?_

_._

_._

* * *

APWAAA INIH? *lebay* okay berkat tugas segunung yang bertubi-tubi Taka jadi jarang buat fcit lagi hiks hiks. Jadinya gini nih abal bin ajaib -_- fict ini Taka buat hanya untuk senang-senang karena datangnya hari valentine! Kira-kira Taka dapet coklat gak ya? O.o *ngarep*

Okay ini fict sangat sangat Drabble atau mungkin juga ini prolog dari sebuah cerita chapter? Entahlah kalau readers maunya yang mana? :3

Yah akhir kata please review fict Taka yang always drabble dan mencoba gak meanstream atau mainstream ya itulah pokoknya xD bye bye~!

Sign,

Takamura Akashi with Kuro-kun(Lappy tercintah xD)


	2. Chapter 1 -Searching-

**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**INITIAL 'K' -Series- ©**** Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/General**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Not really good, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**KomugiKing**

**.**

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**INITIAL 'K' -Series-**

.

.

_Di hulu sungai mengalir lantunan kata  
Bagaimana dengan aliran setelahnya?  
Untuk itu mengalirlah terus sampai kau temukan hilir kata itu_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 1 _'Searching'_**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak aku pertama kali mendapatkan surat daris sesorang berinisial 'K'. Itu artinya sekarang aku sudah tidak berada di rumah sakit, menyenangkan rasanya lepas dari ruangan berbau obat dan membosankan itu. Kurasa semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, perlahan aku mulai melupakan mengenai perihal surat itu. Aku terlalu bahagia untuk melihat-lihat indahnya dunia yang selama ini tidak bisa kupandangi.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus dipaksa mengingat perihal surat itu kembali, itu dikarenakan aku kembali menemukan sebuah surat yang tertanda namaku di dalam kotak surat yang kutaruh di depan rumah sederhana milikku.

"Eh? Aku mendapatkannya kembali?" aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri. Setelah kegiatan memeriksa kotak surat selesai dan aku mengambil beberapa surat yang terdapat di dalamnya, segera saja aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Penasaran, aku sungguh penasaran dengan isi surat tanpa nama pengirim kali ini. Aku berharap surat itu dari seseorang berinisial 'K' itu.

Dan tanpa memperdulikan surat lain yang mungkin menurutku kurang penting, langsung saja kubuka surat tersebut dan menarik secarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun saat aku terlalu tergesa-gesa menarik secarik kertas itu, sebuah benda jatuh ke lantai. Kurasa benda itu berasal dari dalam surat. Dan saat kuambil ternyata itu adalah kalung berliontinkan huruf K. _Netraku_ berbinar melihat kalung indah itu, dan segera saja kubaca secarik kertas itu.

_Untuk Komugi,_

_Hei, bagaimana harimu setelah kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Apakah menyenangkan? Atu malah buruk? Ah tapi kurasa kau akan menjawab sangat menyenangkan. Oh ya aku juga sangat senang akhirnya kau bisa melihat dan kini kau bisa menikmati indahnya dunia ini._

_Aku selalu berharap kita bisa bertemu, tapi kurasa sekarang memang belum waktunya. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu. Dan... untuk kalung itu, aku memesannya khsusus untukmu. Apa kau suka? Kalau kau menyukainya kuharap kau bersedia untuk memakainya. Tetapi tak apa bila kau tidak menyukainya, kau bisa menyimpannya saja. Ukh ... sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Jadi sampai jumpa komugi ... aku mencintaimu._

_Ps: Inisial kalung itu bisa untuk kita berdua lho! Hahaha ..._

_Salam,  
'K'_

"Aku menyukainya ..." gumamku senang. Dengan perlahan kemudian aku memakai kalung berliontinkan huruf K itu. Setelah terpasang _apik_ , aku memuji kalung yang ternyata sangat cocok denganku itu. Setelahnya aku terdiam cukup lama memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari siapa pengirim surat tersebut. Aku memang belum memikirkan setelah mengetahui pengirim surat ini, aku akan melakukan apa. Tapi yang penting sekarang adalah mengetahui siapa orang dengan inisial 'K' itu. Untuk selanjutnya akan kupikirkan nanti.

**-Initial K-**

Tidak kusangka _Tokyo_ adalah kota _metropolitan_ yang sangat luas, berkali-kali aku kehilangan arah dan bertanya kepada pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di _trotoar_. _Netra_ku menyapu segala _direksi_, mencari sebuah tempat yang disebut sebagai Kantor Pos Pusat. Kenapa aku mencari di kantor pusat, karena setahuku disana semua data pengirim maupun penerima disimpan. Namun sudah satu jam sejak aku sampai di kota _Tokyo_ dan berkeliling mencari tempat yang kutuju aku masih belum sampai juga.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk beritirahat sejenak di sebuah kedai teh di sebuah daerah yang mungkin bisa dibilang pinggiran kota _Tokyo_ atau apa aku tidak terlalu tahu. Yang penting aku masuk kesana, beristirahat sejenak sembari meminum _ocha_ hangat dan mungkin beberapa tusuk _dango_. Saat aku memasuki kedai itu, kesan yang pertama kali kurasakan adalah hangat dan nyaman. Aku jadi agak kerasan di sana. Dan karena suasana kedai itu tengah sepi aku sengaja memilih meja berada dekat pintu masuk ke arah dapur.

Saat aku duduk di kursi, seorang pelayan datang menghampiriku. Awalnya karena aku terlalu asyik memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar kedai, aku tidak mendengar pelayan itu memanggilku berkali-kali. Dan hingga mungkin sampai pada panggilan yang kesepuluh aku baru menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang memanggilku. Dan saat aku menoleh, aku melihat seorang lelaki dengan tampang dingin tengah menatapku kesal. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri, takut-takut kalau pelayan itu akan membentakku. Tapi entah kenapa saat mata kami bertemu, dia terlihat seperti tersentak kaget. Seakan baru saja menemui seseorang yang ia kenal, tapi ah... aku tidak berani bertanya lebih. Dan pelayan itu hanya menatapku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ah... _a-ano_... boleh aku pesan _ocha_ satu? Dan _dango_ umm... tiga tusuk?" akhirnya karena aku tidak tahan dengan pelayan yang terus memandangiku itu, aku membuka suara dan menyebutkan apa saja pesananku. Dan sekali lagi aku melihat dia tersentak kaget seakan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya, tunggulah sebentar." pelayan itu kemudian berbalik dan memasuki pintu dapur untuk mengambilkan pesanan, dan _netra_ku tidak bisa lepas dari sosoknya sampai ia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu dapur itu.

Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan jantungku ini yang berdetak kian cepat. Nafasku seolah sesak saat aku memikirkan pelayan yang tadi mendatangiku. Aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai perasaan ini, apakah ini perasaan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah aku memikirkan apa sih, bukannya aku sekarang sudah mempunyai seseorang berinisial 'K' itu? Yah meskipun aku tidak tahu menahu juga siapa dirinya dan sosok sebenarnya.

Perasaan ini sangatlah membingungkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pelayan itu, dia tidak baik! Buktinya tadi dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali, dia tidak ramah, dan dia tidak menyenangkan! Tidak seperti sosok 'K' yang selalu perhatian padaku di setiap surat yang ia kirim, ia juga ramah, dan mungkin menyenangkan.

Aku terlau kalut dengan pemikiranku, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kalung yang terjatuh di dekat mejaku. Mungkin itu milik pelayan tadi karena tadi ia berdiri di situ. Dan karena aku berbaik hati, aku akan mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya kepada pelayan aneh itu.

"Eh?" aku sedikit kaget saat melihat liontin kalung itu yang berbentuk huruf K. Sama persis seperti liontin kalung pemberian seseorang berinisial 'K' itu. Aku jadi berpikiran kalau jangan-jangan pelayan itu adalah sosok 'K' yang sebenarnya? Hmm... tapi menurutku tidak juga, karena kalung seperti ini juga banyak yang bisa memesannya di toko perhiasan. Ya, pasti seperti itu.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

Hola -_- Bertemu lagi dengan Taka di sini bung! Setelah sekian lama ini fict ngaret akhirnya bisa _publish_ juga walaupun sangat tidak banyak. Karena Taka tidak sanggup membuat fict yang _words_ nya bejibun, mungkin tiap chapternya segini-gini aja yak :p Biar kangen juga kan #plak

Hahaha aduuhh... maafkan Taka yang telat mempublish fict ini dikarenakan tugas yang bejibun dan ulangan yang berserakan xD Ya udah dari pada Taka curhatnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi mending kalian _review_ aja _chapter_ lanjutan dari prolog yang telah Taka publish sebelumnya :D _Review Please_! Kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima, _flame_ mending tenggelam aja kelaut -_-

_Sign,_

_Takamura Akashi._

.

.

_Thanks to Kuro-kun (My lappy), Micchan (Ms. Typo -_-), and Baka (My kohibito)._


	3. Chapter 2 -King?-

**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**INITIAL 'K' -Series- ©**** Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/General**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Not really good, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**KomugiKing**

**.**

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**INITIAL 'K' -Series-**

.

.

_Masih dalam aliran sungai yang mengalir  
Mendambakan kilau batu permata  
Apakah akan didapat jua?  
Atau justru mendapatkan emas?_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 2 _'King?'_**

"Eh?" aku sedikit kaget saat melihat liontin kalung itu yang berbentuk huruf K. Sama persis seperti liontin kalung pemberian seseorang berinisial 'K' itu. Aku jadi berpikiran kalau jangan-jangan pelayan itu adalah sosok 'K' yang sebenarnya? Hmm... tapi menurutku tidak juga, karena kalung seperti ini juga banyak yang bisa memesannya di toko perhiasan. Ya, pasti seperti itu.

Kalau dihitung sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit aku menunggu untuk makanan dan minuman pesananku. _'Kruyuuukkk'_ dan perutku sudah sangat tidak bisa diajak bernegeosiasi. Karena aku merasa bosan ditambah rasa lapar yang menjadi-jadi, aku sedikit merasa _dongkol_ karena pesananku masih belum tiba juga. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku ke atas meja, sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu keluar untuk memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang diluar sana.

Aku terlalu terlena oleh pemandangan diluar kedai, sampai-sampai aku lagi-lagi tidak menyadari kehadiran pelayan itu. Tau-tau aku sudah mendengar dentingan piring yang beradu dengan gelas keramik. Sontak aku lagsung menoleh, dan mendapati pelayan itu tengah mengatur piring yang berisi _dango_ dan gelas keramik berisi _ocha_ yang masih panas ke atas meja di depanku. Aku hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pelayan itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit terpesona dengan pelayan itu.

Oh, tidak-tidak itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh terpesona oleh pelayan sok cuek itu. Aku pun menepuk-nepukkan tanganku ke pipiku, berharap aku terbangun dari mimpi yang membuatku _ngelantur_. Karena terlalu kalut dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku sampai tidak memperhatikan pelayan itu yang sudah selesai merapihkan pesananku dan membungkuk sebelum melenggang pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku teringat bahwa aku harus mengembalikan kalung yang mungkin saja miliknya itu. Baru saja ia melenggang pergi beberapa langkah dari hadapanku, aku langsung memanggilnya. Dan ia membalikkan badan dengan tatapan datarnya yang dingin itu. Ah, aku sangat tidak menyukai itu meskipun jujur aku sedikit terpesona. Ukh, bangun Komugi!

"Hei! Apa ini kalung milikmu?" aku mengangkat kalung itu tepat didepan wajahku agar dia bisa melihatnya jelas. Dan saat ia membalik ia hanya diam sambil menatap datar kalung itu. Sekian detik berikutnya pelayan itu sudah ada tepat di depanku dan menyambar dengan kasar kalung yang ada ditanganku itu.

"Ah! Hei?!" baru saja aku ingin protes tetapi pelayan itu sudah pergi menjauh menuju ke balik meja kasir tanpa berkata terima kasih kepadaku. Cih, sungguh pelayan menyebalkan! Baiklah lupakan tentang pelayan itu. Aku kembali menghadapkan tubuhku ke depan pesanan yang ada di atas meja yang ada tepat di depanku sekarang ini.

Aku sudah sangat lapar, meskipun tadi aku sempat lupa jika aku lapar karena aku terlalu kesal dengan pelayan itu. Karena rasa lapar yang sangat berlebihan itu, aku langsung saja melahap satu tusuk _dango_ dan mengunyahnya dalam mulutku. Ternyata _dango _disini sangat enak , manis. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Kalau tau begini aku akan sering-sering datang kesini untuk makan _dango_ enak ini.

Karena aku terlalu lapar, aku memakan tiga tusuk dango dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin aku hanya membutuhkan waktu satu menit untuk menghabiskannya. Alhasil, aku tersedak dan saat itu juga aku membutuhkan minum.

Aku tidak lagi memperdulikan _ocha_ yang masih mengepul dari gelas keramik itu, aku langsung saja meminumnya. Dan setelahnya, karena _ocha _ itu masih sangat panas, aku menyemburkan _ocha_ itu hingga membasahi bajuku dan parahnya sampai membasahi meja. Untung saja disini hanya ada aku dan tidak ada pelanggan lainnya. Kalau ada bisa malu sekali aku ini, masa bodoh dengan pelayan cuek itu. Aku merutuki kebodohanku dan mengelap bajuku dengan tangan kosong. Tentu aku tahu bahwa jika begitu caranya, bajuku tetap tidak akan kering. Tapi yah setidaknya aku sudah berusaha, iya kan?

Namun tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget saat ada sebuah lap yang menyentuh bibirku lembut. Lap itu bergerak untuk membersihkan bibir dan wajahku yang juga basah terkena _ocha_. Aku kemudian melirik siapa yang melakukan itu dan aku menemukan pelayan berwajah cuek itu. Sontak saja _netra_ku melebar tanda bahwa aku tidak mempercayainya.

Setelah dia selesai melap bibir dan wajahku, dia beralih membersihkan bajuku yang juga basah. Lalu baru ia membersihkan meja yang ikut-ikutan basah terkena semburan _ocha_ku tadi. Wajahku sangat panas kurasakan, saat wajah pelayan itu sangat dekat denganku ketika ia sedang mengelap meja itu. Hatiku terasa sangat berdebar-debar dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

"H-hei _ano_..." lidahku terasa kelu untuk berterima kasih. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku harus berterima kasih.

"King. Panggil aku King." Masih sambil mengelap meja, ia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya King. Ya, kusadari ia juga punya nama bukan hanya 'hei' saja.

"B-baiklah King... _eeto_... terima kasih." Akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata terima kasih itu. Dan ia hanya bergumam menjawab kalimat terima kasihku. Biarlah, yang penting aku sudah berterima kasih. Dan sebelum jantungku _copot_ jika aku terlalu lama berada disini, aku harus segera pergi. Aku tidak tahan berlama-lama dihadapannya dalam kondisi jantungku yang terasa mau _copot_ ini.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berdiri, dan mengambil dompet untuk segera membayar tagihan pesananku. "_Eeto_... semua ini jadi berapa?"

"Tiga tusuk _dango_ dan segelas _ocha_. Semuanya menjadi 800."bersamaan dengan ia selesai menghitung tagihan pesanan, ia juga selesai mengelap meja yang tadinya basah karena diriku. Aku sedikit meringis mengingatnya.

"Baiklah ini 800 nya, sekali lagi terima kasih." setelahnya aku membungkuk dan berbalik bersiap untuk melenggang dari kedai teh ini. Tapi belum saja aku melangkahkan kaki, sebuah tangan sudah menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk berbalik kembali. Dan aku cukup kaget saat mengetahui jika pelayan bernama King itu yang melakukannya.

"Eh? A-ada apa?" aku cukup gugup sekarang ini.

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana?" dia menanyakan hal itu dengan nada _sarkastik_ , aku mengernyit heran. Untuk apa dia bertanya aku akan pergi kemana?

"Aku akan ke kantor pos pusat," aku masih menatapnya heran tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh King.=

"Apa kau tahu jalannya?" oh baiklah, apa dia juga mengetahui jika aku buta arah?

"Ehehe... aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk bertanya." Aku tersenyum kikuk saat menjawab pertanyaannya antara malu dengan canggung. Lalu tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan dengan cepat melepas _apron_ yang tadinya ia pakai. Kemudian dia kembali menarikku namun kali ini aku sepertri akan di bawa kabur olehnya. Apa dia itu penculik huh?

"Hei! K-kau mau membawaku kemana?" aku menarik dirinya sebagai perlawanan bahwa aku tidak mau ditarik olehnya begitu saja. Dan tarik-menarik terjadi tepat di depan pintu kedai, sungguh memalukan.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku King. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu, tenanglah." dia mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

"Ta-tapi—" belum selesai aku bicara ia telah menarikku kembali ke luar kedai, tapi sebelum itu ia sempat berteriak kepada temannya yang mungkin sedang istirahat di dalam.

"Pitou! Jaga kedai! Aku akan pergi sebentar." Dan setelahnya aku hanya medengar teriakan berupa protes yang lama-lama tidak kudengar lagi, karena aku diseret dengan cepat oleh King.

**Xxx**_** Initial 'K' **_**xxX**

"King! Jangan cepat-cepat aku tidak bisa mengimbangimu! Hei!" dia tidak mendengarkanku, tapi dengan begitu aku dan dia cepat sampai ke kantor pos pusat. Ternyata kantor pos pusat hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari kedai teh tadi. Sungguh itu cukp dekat, salahkan aku yang buta arah.

"_Uwaah_! Akhirnya sampai! King sekali lagi terima kasih hehe meskipun kau tadi agak kasar dengan menyeretku!" aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku tanda bahwa aku sedikit merajuk.

"Ya sama-sama. Maaf, aku tidak pernah berjalan bersama seperti itu dengan perempuan sebelumnya." dia sedikit merona saat mengatakannya, dan itu membuatnya terlihat sedikit manis. Oh, tidak Komugi! Kau berhalusinasi lagi?!

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja aku bisa pulang sendiri." _'mungkin'_ aku menambahkahnnya dalam hati karena aku juga kurang begitu yakin. Dan saat _netra_ku menyisir sekelilingku, aku melihat sebuah halte bus berada di seberang gedung kantor pos pusat. "Lagi pula disana ada halte bus! Dengan itu aku bisa ke stasiun dan kemudian pulang kerumah hehe."

Pemuda bernama King itu terdiam sejenak seperti sedang berpikir dan setelahnya ia mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Akupun tersenyum senang, maklum lah baru kali ini ada yang sebaik dia meskipun dia juga agak aneh. Dan aku segera membalikkan badan dan berlari sembari berterima kasih dan melambaikan tangan. Aku baru saja berbalik kembali untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu utama, saat dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Hati-hati Komugi." Dan sedetik kemudian aku berbalik, namun nihil aku tidak menemukan dia dimanapun. Aku hanya melihat orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di depan gendung kantor pos pusat. Aku kembali mencerna apa yang barusan ia katakan. Hatiku kemudian berdetak saat kembali kuingat suaranya yang memanggil namaku, padahal aku saja ingat bahwa aku belum pernah sama sekali menyebutkan namaku di depannya. Hei, dari mana dia mengetahui namaku kalau begitu?

.

.

.

**_To be Continue_**

* * *

Fyuh akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah tidak dilanjutkan selama Taka lagi sibuk dengan ujian-ujian soalnya -_- Hari jum'at besok aja Taka ada ujian sekolah -3- iih menyebalkan #curhat.

Baiklah sekali lagi Taka minta maaf? Untuk itu chapter kali ini juga **sedikit** agak panjang xD so beri fict ini kritik dan saran ya! Yang mau flame silahkan angkat kaki huss!

_Sign,_

_Takamura Akashi_

_._

_._

_Thanks to Kuro-kun and Baka 3_


End file.
